Quality Time
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: England didn't really want to even be in the US, and he wants to go home to across the pond as soon as possible, But America has other ideas. Challenge fic, first Hetalia fic, oneshot.


**Quality Time  
**

**Author: ToastWeaselofDOOM**

**Time: 10 or so minutes  
**

**Fandom: Hetalia: Axis Powers  
**

**Characters: America (Alfred) and England (Arthur)  
**

**Pairings: none, but I guess America/England if you want it that way/if you squint  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own, but I wish I did**

**Dedication: For the awesomesauce person who challenged me, ****Pip-la, because she is awesomesauce and write epical crack SE fics. CHECK HER OUT OR DIE, PUPPIES!!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Warning: None... er, sloppy hamburgers?  
**

**Authors Note (of doom, destruction, and general mayhem): **Okay, puppies, I asked for a Hetalia challenge from Pippin Socks.

**_THE CHALLENGE (duh duh duh): _**

**1.** Arthur: When I said I wanted to go across the pond Alfred, I did not mean in the literal sense of..._YOUR BLOODY POND._

Alfred: WEEE FISH~ :D (or something to this affect)

But yes, this is my first Hetalia fic, so please don't eat me if I get something wrong. ENJOY PUPPIES! -insertevillaughhere-

* * *

Arthur wasn't pleased. He hated going over to his former colony for these bloody meetings. But the prime minister ordered, and he was paying for it, so Arthur really had no choice. So he went. Grudgingly.

The meeting was out, finally, and he was dragged by Alfred to the nearest McDonalds for burgers, on him.

"C'mon, England, lighten up!" Alfred chirped, taking a big bite out of his Big Mac. "I know those meetings are dull, but you generally like that kinda boring stuff anyway! "

England scowled. "For your information, America, not everyone enjoys these mounds of cholesterol and calories like you do." Arthur missed his tea. . . and his unicorns.

"That's because I'm way too awesome for them to comprehend," America said, swinging his legs under the booth they shared, accidently kicking Arthur in the shins.

"Bloody hell, America!" England hissed, eyes watering.

"Oh, sorry, England!" Alfred piped up, not looking sorry at all.

Arthur growled something inaudible as he massaged his leg. "I can't wait to get back over the pond for some tea. . ."

"The pond?" Alfred asked, pausing mid-bight, ketchup dripping onto his already disheveled suit.

"Yes, America, the pond," England said, picking up a napkin and wiping the ketchup off of America's suit s best he could. "I would just like to go, and when I get there have tea and take a nap."

Alfred looked like he was thinking; never a good sign. "Oh!" he perked up. "I know! Come with me, England!" Without further ado he stood, grasped the flabbergasted England by the wrist, and all but dragged his from the McDonalds towards his car.

"America where are we-" England was cut off by Alfred tying a bandana around his eyes.

"No peeking!" Alfred said gleefully, guiding his former mother country into his car and then speeding away. After several near-misses that England could tell happened even through the blind fold and guiding into something that felt suspiciously like a boat, Alfred removed the blindfold.

"See, look!" America said excitedly, waving his arms around him. "My pond! Isn't it awesome?!"

Arthur looked around him. They were in a boat, in the middle of a pond-lake thing. He sighed.

" When I said I wanted to go across the pond, Alfred, I did not mean in the literal sense of..._YOUR BLOODY POND!" _

Alfred grinned wildly, running a hand through the water. "My fish are so awesome!" he said, completely ignoring Arthur.

England sighed. Perhaps some quality time with America wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Authors Note (of doom, destruction, and general mayhem) numba TWO!!!!!:** Tada? I hope I got people correct!! VaUm, if you liked, luffles, or hatedededededed, please leave me a review, and tell me what you thoughtedededed, of it! :D SANK YOU, PUPPIES!

-luffles- Toasty Vadar Rainbow Fruitloop Strudel

P.S. If you favourite, pwease leave a review. It's only fair, right, and justified. KTHXBAI~!

P.P.S. OH YEAH, i also don't own the calling of "puppies". I STOLEZ it from my sciencez teacher, because while she is grumpy, she is very aweshum. :D

KTHXBAI (for realz thims tiem)


End file.
